The Hunger Games One Shot Collection
by Divergentributegirl
Summary: Collection of one shots off my tumblr. Enjoy!
1. Clato

I'd just got home from work and Cato was out in the putting the trash out. He hadn't seen me, I snook up behind him and jumped on his back. "Guess who?" I covered his eyes and jumped off his back. "Hmmm…Could only be Clove's soft touch." He laughed. I turned him round. "Surprise!" I giggled. "I finished work early. So you have me all afternoon." I smirked.  
He pulled me into a kiss. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him. He walked over to the and kicked it open. Once we were in he turned to close the door, I pushed him against the wall and our lips met in a rough kiss. He carried me up the stairs and into our bedroom. I stood back up and pushed him onto the bed and climbed over and straddled his lap. I bent down and kissed him. He tried to flip over so I was on the bottom but I didn't work. I smirked. "I'm in control today."


	2. Madge and Gale Wedding

I walked down the isle linking arms with my father. Gale stood at the other end, he was smiling but had a slight look of worry on his face. I smiled as I walked closer to the altar. Everyone was stood up. I got to the altar turned and kissed my father and then turned to Gale my soon to be husband. "All sit." The priest said. There was a slight sound of a shuffle. "Madge Alice Undersee do you take Gale to be your husband in…" He went through the vows we had wrote.  
I smiled at Gale then looked at the priest. "I do."  
"Gale Andrew Hawthorne do you take Madge to be your wife in…" Again he went the through the vows. Gale turned and looked at me. He was hesitating. "I-I cant…I cant go through with this." He dropped the ring and there was a girl stood at the entrance to the small church. "Gale.." He turned away from me. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. He ran towards the woman at the entrance her long jet black hair flowing round her shoulders. I fell backwards and ending up sat on the floor, tears pouring from my eyes. My mother came over to me and hugged me. "I always knew he was trouble." She mumbled in my ear. "I thought he loved me…" I cried in her arms. "I thought we were going to be together forever." He'd left me. The man I loved had left me for someone else. "Madge…They'll be other men out there."


	3. Change

Gale was waiting for his girlfriend Madge. She was a small blonde girl with bright blue eyes not like the seams boring grey ones. He heard a girl singing behind him and he turned to see Madge walking over to him with her hair curled and pushed behind her ears. He got up and pulled her into a hug. He noticed her hair wasn't the same colour. "Madge.." She cut him off.  
"I know what your going to say, my hair yes I dyed."  
"Why?" He pulled away and looked at her.  
"I wanted a change. So I thought I would dye my hair." He spun her round.  
"Well I like it. It suits you but you have to promise me something."  
"What is it?" She turns round and faces him.  
"With that change promise you won't change me…" He  
"Of course I wont change you I love you too much to change you, even if I wanted to I wouldnt be able to." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The rest of the afternoon they sat in the grass and ate strawberries. Shared kisses and jokes.


	4. Coming home

"Cato, Get up." I smiled at him and shook him slightly.  
"What is it, babe?" He asked with a tired tone to his voice.  
"Alex is coming home today, remember she won the games." I giggled at him  
"Oh yeah." He laughed and sat up in bed. "Your telling me to get up yet you cant move yourself."  
"Well I was waiting for you to get up first and I have an excuse." I smirked.  
"What so you think because your pregnant that you can lay in bed all day? I dont" He stood up and walked round to my side of the bed, grabbed my arms and pulled me up. "Cato..Im tired though."  
"And so am but you got me up now its my turn to get you up." I stood up and looked at him.  
"She's due home tonight lets set up for a party."  
~Later That Night~

We watched as the train pulled in and fireworks went off behind it. I pushed to the front. I wanted to see my daughter. "Alex." I shouted with joy. She ran over to me and fell into my arms crying. "Mum."  
"Hey baby dont cry."  
"Mum..Im not like a career, Im not strong anymore I'm weak…Im just a weak little girl from district 2."  
"Look baby. Your home now with me and your dad…" She smiled slightly and pulled away from the hug. "You go and show the rest of them that you are strong and that you won those games. Show them your proud to be another career that won." She walked back to the front of the crowds and waved to the all smiling. I was just happy my baby girl was home.


End file.
